Useful macros for hunters
Pet Beast Mastery "I-Win button" This macro will cast Bestial Wrath and Intimidation simultaneously. It requires a Beast Mastery spec and the appropriate talents. /cast Bestial Wrath /stopcasting /cast Intimidation This is a more PvP-oriented version that requires Bladefist's Breadth. It also has your pet attack your current target (which is most likely a Rogue trying to stunlock). You can replace Bladefist's Breadth with any other on-use trinket, such as Bloodlust Brooch. /use Bladefist's Breadth /stopcasting /cast Bestial Wrath /stopcasting /cast Intimidation /petattack Dive / Dash -> Growl This macro will cast Dive if you have an owl, Dash if you have a cat, or Growl if you have anything else. /cast pet:owl Dive; pet:cat Dash; pet Growl No Combat Feed / Combat Mend This macro will cast Mend Pet when in combat and Feed Pet when out of combat. Feed by food name. /cast nocombat Feed Pet; combat Mend Pet /use nocombat -OR- Feed by bag slot: bag #1 slot #13. /cast combat Mend Pet; nocombat Feed Pet /use nocombat 1 13 -OR- Feed a certain food item depending on the type of pet. /cast nocombat Feed Pet /use nocombat ; Serpent, nocombat Pet Attack queuing In most games, you can queue up attack commands by using the shift key. You can now do this with your pet so that it will kill the targets sequentially in the order you give it. This acts like a normal pet attack button, but when you hold shift and use it, your pet will attack your current target only once it is done killing all its already queued targets. /focus target=pettarget,modifier:shift /petfollow nomodifier:shift /petattack /target modifier:shift focus /petattack modifier:shift Revive Pet -> Call Pet -> Mend Pet This will revive your pet if it's dead, call your pet if you don't have him out, or mend your pet. /cast modifier Revive Pet; target=pet,dead Revive Pet; nopet Call Pet; Mend Pet If your dead pet is out of range (i.e. cannot be found by the target command), you can hold down any modifier to force Revive Pet. Call Pet -> Revive Pet This macro will call your pet if you do not have one, otherwise it attempts to cast Revive Pet. /cast nopet Call Pet; Revive Pet Shots Aimed Shot -> Arcane Shot / Steady Shot This macro is designed to maximize your single target ranged DPS. It rotates through Arcane Shot, Steady Shot, and Aimed Shot. It casts Aimed Shot if you are out of combat to start off the fight; then it spams Arcane Shot when it isn't on cool down and Steady Shot the rest of the time. Selecting the Macro Icon will show the icon for the next spell to be cast. Note: You need to adjust the reset to equal the cool down on your Arcane Shot, and you need to wait for an auto shot to go off before casting each Steady Shot, to maximize your DPS. /castsequence combat reset=5 Arcane Shot, Steady Shot, Steady Shot, Steady Shot; nocombat Aimed Shot Misdirection Set the focus target using the Hunter's Mark / Focus Target macro, in this case the Main Tank; then use this macro just before pulling to cast Misdirection on your focus target without losing your target. #showtooltip Misdirection /cast target=focus,help Misdirection; help Misdirection; target=pet,exists Misdirection This will misdirect to your focus target, if that is friendly. If not, it will cast on a friendly selected target instead. If that doesn't exist either, it will misdirect on your pet. That way, the macro works as intended in any situation, without the need of pressing qualifier keys or choosing between different buttons. A macro that does almost the same thing, but doesn't use a focus is as follows. This will cast Misdirection on the tank without loosing your target. Just replace "Tank" with your tank. #showtooltip Misdirection /cast target="Tank" Misdirection Another useful macro combination for one-button misdirecting. If you select a friendly target, it will make them the focus, otherwise it will cast misdirection on whatever the focus was. If you haven't got a focus set, it will misdirect to your pet instead. Usage: # Select tank and click macro button. This will set your tank as focus target. You only have to do this once, until you want to change the focus to a different player. # Select the mob that you want to pull (and misdirect). # Shoot away! #showtooltip Misdirection /focus help /stopmacro help /cast target=focus,exists Misdirection; target=pet,exists Misdirection Rapid Fire -> Berserking -> Arcane Shot This macro stops after casting Rapid Fire, so you have to press the button for it again. You can add a "/use Devilsaur Eye" or other trinket as well. #show Rapid Fire /cast Rapid Fire /stopcasting /cast Berserking /stopcasting /cast Arcane Shot I've found that placing Rapid Fire at the end works more efficiently. It will activate them all with one click, rather than spamming the button. Steady Shot -> Auto Shot This macro will cast Steady Shot and Auto Shot in alternating order, preventing players from accidentally clipping Auto Shots while attempting to cast Steady Shot. The sequence will reset after obtaining a new target or after three seconds of idle time. If the target is a friendly target, you will assist the player before beginning the sequence, but only if you are in combat first. If the new target is still a friendly target, the macro will stop. #showtooltip Steady Shot /assist combat /stopmacro help /castsequence reset=target/3 Steady Shot, Auto Shot Kill Command macro As of 2.1, Kill Command is off of the global cooldown. However, it is still subject to the 0.5 second Auto Shot delay. This means using Kill Command can clip your rotation if your attack speed is too fast. It is very beneficial to a hunter's DPS to use the ability after every crit, so here are some macros to help with that. Furthermore change the reset time so it matches your weaponspeed, can be found in your caractersheet, this minimize the time between your shots, really good if you have a fast weapon. The following macro combines Steady Shot and Kill Command into one action. It should be used as a replacement for the normal Steady Shot, so that Kill Command will be used as early as possible whenever it is available (ie. after a critical strike): /script UIErrorsFrame:Hide() /stopcasting /cast target=pettarget Kill Command /stopcasting /cast Steady Shot /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear(); UIErrorsFrame:Show() This macro will * start casting Steady Shot * give the Kill Command; in effect this will be only executed if it is actually available The calls to the UIErrorsFrame method are not strictly necessary, but they remove possibly distracting error messages from the screen that would otherwise appear when Kill Command is not available. While the structure of the macro might seem overly complicated at first sight, it is indeed the only way to make the intended effect transparent to the player. The macro is intended to work as a replacement for Steady Shot, having it behave as closely to the original Steady Shot as possible. If you want a "spamable" macro, use the following: /script UIErrorsFrame:Hide() /cast target=pettarget Kill Command /castsequence reset=3 Steady Shot, Auto Shot /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear(); UIErrorsFrame:Show() The above macro works very well if you spam it (i.e. cast repeatedly). An easy way to do this is by binding it to the mouse wheel (scroll the mouse wheel in the intended direction after clicking the Bind Key button; a mouse wheel click is treated like a mouse button click, so by scrolling the mouse wheel you can then spam the action in rapid succession). Kill Command and Wind Serpent's Lightning Breath: #showtooltip Steady Shot /script UIErrorsFrame:Hide() /cast target=pettarget Kill Command /castsequence reset=3 Steady Shot,Auto Shot /cast Lightning Breath /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear(); UIErrorsFrame:Show() When you spam it, this macro will cause lots of error messages on your HUD while the pet does not have enough focus or after is just casted Lightning Breath. To get rid of the errors, use #showtooltip Steady Shot /script UIErrorsFrame:Hide() /petautocaston Lightning Breath /cast target=pettarget Kill Command /castsequence reset=3 Steady Shot,Auto Shot /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear(); UIErrorsFrame:Show() and combine it with "/petautocastoff Lightning Breath" in your pet attack macro. This will ensure that the Wind Serpent goes into melee range right away, but it might allow for the occasional pathing issue (pet backing up for LB). The following will autocast your DPS trinkets to maximize your damage output (remeber to change the names and order for your trinkets): #showtooltip Steady Shot /assist help,combat /stopmacro help /castsequence reset=120 Bladefist's Breadth,Ancient Draenei War Talisman /cast target=pettarget,nodead,exists Kill Command /castsequence reset=combat/target Auto Shot, Steady Shot Melee Raptor Strike + Wing Clip This is a very simple macro that queues a Raptor Strike for the next normal melee swing and uses Wing Clip. It acts a little funny if used while out of melee range, however. If your Raptor Strike is on cooldown, Wing Clip can be used alone. Although this macro contains two skills, it works because one attacks instantly and the other attacks on the next melee swing. /cast Raptor Strike /cast Wing Clip Tracks A hunter has several tracking abilities that can be selected at the expense of gathering prospects. A hunter can track the following: * Track Beasts * Track Demons * Track Dragonkin * Track Elementals * Track Giants * Track Hidden * Track Humanoids * Track Undead Uber track /castsequence nocombat reset=10 Find Minerals, Find Herbs, Track Beasts, Track Demons, Track Dragonkin, Track Elementals, Track Giants, Track Hidden, Track Humanoids, Track Undead The reset=10 allows you to wait 10 seconds between using the macro to only change between minerals and herbs. You can shorten or lengthen it as you see fit. The rest are in alphabetical order. Alternative track The alternative cycles the gathering skills if you have a friendly target (yourself/pet/party member/NPC) or no target, and the combat skills if you have a hostile target. /castsequence nocombat/help Find Herbs, Find Minerals /castsequence nocombat/noexists Find Herbs, Find Minerals /castsequence nocombat/harm Track Beasts, Track Demons, Track Dragonkin, Track Elementals, Track Giants, Track Hidden, Track Humanoids, Track Undead Miscellaneous Assist Focus The Assist Focus macro is setup to assist and attack the target of the focus target; in this case, it is the main tank or main assist. You can use the Hunter's Mark / Focus Target macro to easily set your focus target; then use this macro to target his target from then on. So it is a main tank assist macro centered around the focus target. I bind this macro to T and use it exclusively to target and begin attacking. /assist exists /cast nocombat attack; /startattack combat; Aspect of the Cheetah / Pack by group status This macro will cast Aspect of the Cheetah if you are not in a group, or Aspect of the Pack if you are. /cast group Aspect of the Pack; Aspect of the Cheetah Aspect of the Cheetah / Pack by mouse click Left-click to cast Aspect of the Cheetah; right-click to cast Aspect of the Pack /cast button:2 Aspect of the Pack; Aspect of the Cheetah Hunter's Mark / Focus Target The Hunter's Mark macro will set the focus target if the target is friendly or it will cast Hunter's Mark if the target is hostile. I use this macro with the Misdirection macro to set the recipient of aggro, typically the main tank, and with the Assist Focus macro to set the main assist. #showtooltip Hunter's Mark /cast harm Hunter's Mark; /focus help Hunter's Mark + Pet Attack This macro will mark your current target and send your pet to attack while keeping the Hunter's Mark icon and tooltip. If you don't want to manually find the Hunter's Mark icon in the macro icon selection window, simply select the question mark icon and the macro will automatically change it to the Hunter's Mark icon for you. /cast Hunter's Mark /petattack A simpler form, without the tooltips, but adding Auto Shot also works properly. Auto Shot is an effect, and is not subject to the Global Cooldown that affects Spells like Hunter's Mark. #showtooltip Hunter's Mark /cast Auto Shot /cast Hunter's Mark /petattack This one is a little more complex, but it allows you to add Hunter's Mark to a mob without sending in your pet. All you have to do is right-click the button to cast only the Hunter's Mark. #showtooltip Hunter's Mark /cast button:2 Hunter's Mark; Hunter's Mark /stopmacro button:2 /petattack Swap between melee and range actionbar The following macro will swap between a melee and a range action bar while casting Aspect of the Monkey for melee or Aspect of the Hawk for range. In this example, the melee spells are on action bar 2 and the range spells on action bar 1. /cast noactionbar:1 Aspect of the Hawk; noactionbar:2 Aspect of the Monkey /swapactionbar 1 2 Use Aspect of the Monkey before mounting The game now automatically uncasts Aspect of the Cheetah when you mount, preventing you from being dazed after the first hit you receive when you're mounted. To further decrease the chances that you get knocked off your mount, though, you can set up a macro that will automatically cast Aspect of the Monkey when you mount. /cast Aspect of the Monkey /stopcasting /use Reins of the Spotted Frostsaber You can substitute the name of your own mount by opening the macro window while you have your bags open and shift-clicking your mount. Category:Macros Category:Hunters